


nickname

by kogagoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogagoshi/pseuds/kogagoshi
Summary: After training camp, Koganegawa exchanges emails with Goshiki (and gives him a nickname, too).
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 245





	nickname

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this four months ago when the email exchange scene from season 4 episode 5 wasn't animated yet... so there are some differences
> 
> i had no idea if i should post this or not, but i wanted to contribute more content to my favorite ship so here it is!

Goshiki hasn't been the same ever since training camp started. Not when this tall first year setter was trying to befriend him.

Koganegawa actively sought Goshiki out, asking him if he could help in practicing his tosses. Or blocks. Sometimes it was tossing, sometimes it was blocking, sometimes it wasn't even related to volleyball— he just wanted to talk to him.

"Tsutomu!"

The use of his first name made Goshiki shudder. As cheesy as it sounds, he swore his heart skipped a beat. Goshiki turned around to face Koganegawa, fighting the smile that was making its way onto his face. He instead stared at Koganegawa, who was waving at him, with a questioning look.

It felt like Koganegawa was approaching him too fast, but Goshiki stood firmly in his place. Maybe 'firmly' wasn't the right term— it was more like he was frozen in his place, not knowing what to do.

' _Keep calm._ ' He kept his serious face on. ' _It's just Koganegawa. You can do this._ '

The taller boy stopped in his tracks when he stood in front of Goshiki. He held his flip phone in his hands. It was outdated. Goshiki always wondered why he couldn't just get a smartphone, which was definitely more convenient.

"Tsutomu."

The way Koganegawa said his name, enunciating each syllable more slowly than the first time he said it, made Goshiki feel funny. This was the first time Koganegawa's ever called him by his given name, something that was reserved for those close to each other like friends or maybe even something _more_.

Goshiki brushed the thought away. He couldn't afford to think about those things yet. Not when he's supposed to be focusing on his volleyball career.

"Can I call you 'Tsu'?" Koganegawa asked, "Or maybe 'Tomu'... No, 'Tsu' is definitely cuter. Is it okay if I call you 'Tsu'?"

"Uh.." Goshiki couldn't find the right words to say. He didn't know if it was because of the nickname itself or the fact that Koganegawa called it cute. "I— um.."

Koganegawa blinked at him twice before laughing. It sounded a bit forced. Goshiki had heard his genuine hearty laughter before, the infectious one that always had him fighting back a smile. He didn't want to look soft, after all.

"I should have asked if I could call you 'Tsutomu' first." Koganegawa rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine." Goshiki replied, maybe a bit too fast for his liking. "You can call me 'Tsu' if you want." He hated how he was so quick to give Koganegawa what he wanted, but after seeing the tall setter's eyes light up at his reply, maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

Koganegawa smiled, opening his flip phone with his thumb. "Wanna exchange numbers? Or e-mails?"

 _Contact information_.

Suddenly it felt warm. Like _really_ warm. Goshiki was now aware of how his heartbeat sounded really loud. Could Koganegawa hear it? He hoped not. Koganegawa didn't look like he noticed. He still had an expectant look on his face, cheeks flushed probably due to the cold weather. Or maybe it was because he asked Goshiki for his number? It can't be. The possibility of him feeling the same way was low—

Koganegawa was still staring. Goshiki's breath hitched in his throat. What was he supposed to say? He felt his ears and cheeks burning. Hopefully Koganegawa thought it was just because of the weather too.

"S-Sure." Goshiki mentally cursed himself for stuttering as he reached into his pocket to get his phone, almost dropping it as he felt Koganegawa's gaze on him. He hated how he was acting like a schoolgirl from some romance manga. Ushijima Wakatoshi wouldn't have acted like this. He couldn't help but feel that Ushijima beat him again, though he wasn't here.

His heart skipped a beat once more when Koganegawa stepped closer to him. Just a bit more and their arms would touch. Goshiki tried to focus on his phone's screen, distracting himself from his thoughts.

"Nice phone!" Koganegawa commented.

"Thanks." Goshiki replied, trying not to think about how Koganegawa's face was so close to his. "It was a gift from my parents."

They exchanged both phone numbers and e-mail addresses. Goshiki pretended not to notice how his name in Koganegawa's contact list was just 'Tsu', but surely he would think about that later. For now he had to put on a cool façade. A future ace shouldn't lose his cool even in situations like this.

"Sweet, thanks!" Goshiki didn't get to reply, but he did tense up as Koganegawa wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. He was so warm and comforting, much like a big teddy bear.

"I'm gonna miss you, Tsu."

Koganegawa hugged Goshiki as if he was in one of those movies where the protagonist leaves their best friend to go somewhere abroad and chase their dreams. A heartfelt goodbye— Goshiki thought it was silly since they weren't really best friends and none of them was going abroad.

At least, that's what he thought about to distract himself from Koganegawa's tight, warm embrace. It failed immediately, as it was only a fleeting thought, and suddenly he became too aware of the strong arms wrapped around him.

 _Hug back_. Goshiki wanted to, but there was a little voice in the back of his mind telling him not to. His own arms and hands twitched, wanting to wrap themselves around Koganegawa, but they didn't.

He felt Koganegawa loosen up, slowly pulling away from him. Goshiki wanted to pull him back, but once again there was that voice telling him _no._

"You alright?" Koganegawa asked.

 _No_. "Yeah." Goshiki replied, pocketing his phone.

"Your face is red. Might wanna get that checked out— you might have a cold!"

Goshiki's hand shot up to his own face, feeling that it was indeed hot. He was sure that it wasn't because of the weather, though. "I'll be fine." He answered. 

Koganegawa tilted his head, and for a second Goshiki saw a look of doubt on his face, but maybe he was just seeing things. "Okay. I'll see you around, Tsu!"

"See you.." 

They waved at each other before Koganegawa walked away. Goshiki let out a deep sigh.

 _Tsu_.

He didn't want to admit it, but it was a cute nickname. Koganegawa certainly had his way with people— or at least that's what Goshiki thought. He could never really be mad at the guy. There was something about him that..

In his line of vision, Goshiki saw Koganegawa approaching Hinata, holding that same outdated flip phone of his. Probably asking for his contact information too. Goshiki's breath hitched in his throat.

_There was something about him that drove him crazy._

**Author's Note:**

> will this have a sequel?? who knows (even i don't know hdjskdj)
> 
> thanks for reading! i'm always open to talking about kogagoshi if you want to talk about them hehe


End file.
